Stockholm-Szindróma
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Zajlik epizód 44. Soul Eater. Ahogy Medusa tartja Stein fogságban, ő kezdi érezni magát, és másképp a múltját intézkedéseket.


Hello srácok! Örülök, hogy vissza az akció? Igen, tudom, hogy én nem írtam semmit egy ideig, elnézést kérek. Már egy rut az írás és egyéb dolgok. De én jól vagyok már, hogy ez egy jó jel. :3  
Ahogy észrevettem, írtam egy másfajta történet egyenes párral és egy anime. Nos, nagy rajongója a Soul Eater három évvel ezelőtt, mielőtt Noir felbukkant. Után nézett néhány AMVs a YouTube-on, akkor lobbantak érdeklődésemet a lélek Soul Eater és ez a párosítás. Nem tudom, miért, de ez egy szép kezelésére, hogy ez furcsa pár. Különben is, elég csevegés. Élvezze a történetet. :3

* * *

Ő tartotta fogságban. Tudta, hogy a maga módján manipulálni a lélek, amely alkalmas arra, hogy veszélyes. Ő teremt illúziók: teszi tűnik reálisnak elég – valódi elég neki, hogy azt hiszi, hogy igaz.

Ő átalakítja az ő utat az élet az elem az agymosás, erővel, mint a téma, hogy mit akar - ösztönözni őt, hogy átfogja a sötétség és az őrület benne van. Hogy ott volt végig ő csak elutasítja azt, és megpróbál normális életet élni.

-Ig nőstény megjött az életébe.

Ha ő ott van, az élet a normális élet lehetetlen alapértelmezés szerint. Nőstény jön az ő agyába. A mindenütt úgy néz ki, és hall, ő mindig ott van - kísértette az álmaiban, és ő valójában. Reméli, hogy ő adja be hamarosan, hogy átfogja, hogy a rosszindulatú erő, az, hogy ő lesz az övé.

Ő néz az ő fogságban állapot – aranyló szeme és az ő ajka hullámos mosoly, ami egy embert megijeszt. Stein volt a sarokban, nagyon piszkos és gyenge – a szemében, valami ragyog - a jele, hogy azt remélte a zavart a zaj abbamaradt. Üdvözli Medusa ezzel halvány, szomorú mosoly, csak azért, mert megállt a szörnyű zaj a fejében, hogy az, amit gondol.

Ő vendégül Medusa ezzel elájul, szomorú mosollyal csak mert ő megállt a szörnyű zaj a fejében.

És Medusa?

Ő nyit neki ragadozó a hamis mosollyal az együttérzés. Belül, a boszorkány hálás - a hogy éppen mire ő van szüksége. Ő odameny hozzá, és kis, gyerekes lába érinti a kavicsos piszkos tégla. Ő néz rá a szemét - ami lassan átalakítja a rések, és egy élénk színű. És Stein ránéz fáradtan, mégis azt mutatja, hogy mosolyt bármilyen módon – engedve a hatalmát.

Ő csésze két oldalán az arcát puha, baba kövér kezét - néz rá intenzívebb vágy, hogy válik komplett fel benne. "Szeretteim Stein, látod, milyen csodálatos érzés elengedni?" Stein mosolyog, szeme megnedvesítéséhez friss könnyek—"Igen.." Ő mondott, meg repedés a hangjában. Medusa hoz a mutatóujját az ajkához, kell elhallgattat neki őszintén.

"Tudom, hogy ... Tudom, hogy nehéz az első, de akkor szokni ..." Ő megsimogatja a vázlatát arca: gyengéden simogató a szemét, az állkapcsát, az orra, a füle, és letörölte a frufru az arcából. Ő akarja, hogy találkozni vele könyörög a _kibocsátás_ - csak neki élvezet.

Medusa tudja, hogy bűnös a rosszindulatú hogy használ a kislány holttestét elcsábítani a férfi szexualitás - de ő nem érdekel egyáltalán. Ő lesz tegyenek meg mindent kell ahhoz, hogy neki engedjen a az érzékeit. Rámosolygott saját gondolatai - futás a nyelvével a szája: neki gondolatok buja és gonosz.

Bámul rá, kedvesed - szavait halkan turbékolnak szeretettel: "Milyen csodálatos csinálsz." _Ez a szegény bolond._ Azt gondolta magában, miközben fürtök fel a sápadt férfi, simult rá a nyakát orrát, csomagolópapír neki kézifegyverek a hátára - belélegzése hogy az izzadt szégyen.

A nő belülről megborzongott ezt illat, hogy végre úgy érzi neki az oldalán -hogy képes megérinteni őt és megcsókolni adott neki izgalmat ott - kiegészítésért, amit érezte. "Remélhetőleg Stein ... Remélem, úgy érzi, komplett is ..." Azt mondta, ezzel a perverz, szadista arckifejezéssel: felfelé haladva találkozni a száját saját - átölelte a nyakát.

Karját tolóerő neki. Stein tudatában annak, hogy Medusa már kényszerítette ajkát rá a saját, ő maradt egy kis rés, hogy levegőt, és emlékszem magát, mert hogy ő volt a sokk. Mosolygott, hogy ugyanaz a csont hűtve mosollyal. Karját sodródott kívül más - ő kis kezébe pihent a vállán, a kis ujjak préselt keményen szemben az izmokat. Hagyta, hogy ki a zihálása.

"Elégedett már? Vagy_**… van néhány akarsz?**_"

"Me—Medusa!" Ő kiált, amint érezte, hogy egy éles fájdalmat a nyakán -, hogy ha ez a kis boszorkány megnyalta és kicsit rá a vállát. Eszébe jutott, hogy kígyómarás harapás a végső csata előtt - ahogy rá, hogy undorító mosollyal vérszomj és feldúlt érzékiség.

Megáll, és felszabadítja a száját a vállát. Állítóhálókat kezét a szürke haj, megnyugtató a csomók és piszok - vele szemben még egyszer, ezúttal egy sokkal lágyabb, genine kifejezés. "Mit akar ez?" Megkérdezte a fülébe, sóhajtott elégedetten. Keze megrándult, lassan átölelte a hátát - belélegzése, hogy a baba illata keveredik éles parfüm. Mámoros, ő ott õt - ott, ahol ő akarta.

"Ne kísértsd én, kérlek. Én nem kezelni mit csinálsz, Medusa." Medusa megdermedt ezeket a szavakat, a szó szoros értelmében. A keze megállt a löket, és pihent a nyakán, nyomást a gerincvelő, ahol a nyak és a hát csatlakozott. Pár másodperc csend és, hogy ezeket a szavakat mosogató - némileg mi ő lánya, Crona szokta mondani: _**"Nem tudom kezelnihogy mit csinálsz."**_

A fejében, érezte bűnösnek, hogy így - ő volt az, amit tett, hogy az egyetlen gyermeke. De nem találja a módját, hogy utasítsák el a beadvány mindig. Ő tolja magát Stein egy kicsit feszesebb, és most még a karját is csinál a munkát. Becsukta a szemét, és feszült, hogy a bűntudat - tolja el, amennyire csak tudta.

_**Nincs!**_ Azt gondolta magában is érezte, hogy az úgynevezett "szerető" nőnek egy kicsit.

_**Nem hagyom, hogy ezek a szavak a bűntudat-vissza nekem! Nem adok be, hogy a gyengeség! **_

"Med...Medusa... Kérem...Megáll..." Ő tartotta a fegyvert a falnak, az arca egyre vörös súlyosbodása. De leginkább, volt bűntudat is - az arca nyugodt, bemutatva bűntudat. "Sajnálom ..."

Elfutott a baba kövér kezét a haját, és az arcát - keresi a sivár, szürke szemét. Becsukta a szemét, és gyengéden megcsókolta - először érezte sebezhető előtt egy ember. Nem tudta, miért, úgy tűnik, mintha ő az egyik, hogy van rajta keresztül.

Mindketten úgy gondolták, hogy mi megértették egymást teljesen. De nem - nem számít, mennyire hasonló van, mindig van egy különbség.

"Adja fel kérem. Én megígérem, hogy megszabaduljon az, hogy a zaj az esze teljesen." Úgy néz rá, és a fáradt szemek, cserébe ő szomorúan elmosolyodott. "Ígérd meg, hogy?" Bólintott vonakodva, segít neki vezesse a kezét, hogy távolítsa el az ő ruháját - a durva textúra bőr elsodor a kis meztelen teste alatt.

Megborzongott kissé, hogy a vágy nőtt egy kicsit erősebb és ébreszt.

"Én soha nem hazudok neked ..." Lány szorosan átölelte, érezte a kezét simogatta csupasz combján. "... Megígérem ..."

A feje a mellkasán, a bal kéz simogatja a vállát, a körmök gereblyézés át, hogy az érzékeny bőrt. Stein magához közel hozzá, belélegzése az illatát, és megcsókolta a száját. Suttogta valami hálás, "Köszönöm ... Köszönöm ..."

És Medusa nem szólt semmit, csak feküdt a vállán, érezte, hogy gyengéd mozdulatokkal dugta sebezhetőségét nyugodt. "Szívesen, Stein ..." Ő gügyögte egy csendes nyögéssel - átölelve őt közelebb…


End file.
